


(Gonna Write You) A Love Song

by mad_marquise



Category: Genesis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, fluffy fluff fluff that'll rot your teeth, ganks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain sentiments are best conveyed with a song. Tony/Peter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Gonna Write You) A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluff. Nothin deep about this fic, just cute feels. Dedicated to the wonderful @symphony-in-silver on tumblr~

“I’ve written something else,“ Peter said suddenly, at the end of one of their mini-outdoor sessions. The entire band was currently on break from practice, so naturally, that meant it was time for more practice on Tony and Peter’s part.   
  
Tony looked up at the sky. Neither of them had a watch, but the sun worked just as well, they had grown to discover. The field by the cottage afforded the perfect view of the sun in its varying positions. It was past noon- nearing one.  
  
“We don’t really have much time,” Tony said, squinting up at the sky once more. Yup, definitely one. “The lads will be expecting us back soon. And besides, we don’t even really have space in the set for anything else right now.”  
  
Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Funny how they never seemed to run out of time to squeeze in an extra idea or two of Tony’s. But that was a fight- er, discussion- for another day.   
  
“Good thing it’s not going in the set, then,” Peter replied. “Something to keep on backlog. Yes, I absolutely must play it now, Tony,” he said when Tony opened his mouth to protest. He reached over and began to pull the guitar out of his friend’s lap. “It’ll only be a few minutes.”  
  
“But you don’t even play guitar!”   
  
“I learned,” Peter said simply, tugging again and grinning when Tony finally let go. He situated the body on his thigh, positioned his fingers and slowly strummed a few chords in succession. Tony raised an eyebrow. Those weren’t the basic major chords in C that beginners typically learned. There were definitely some sharps in there. Some augmented stuff.   
  
 _He couldn’t have learned all that, could he? There’s no way he’ll play all of that smoothly._  
  
“Ah. I need a pick for this, I forgot,” Peter said. He looked up to find Tony staring at him with his trademark Stony Look with a bit of surprise thrown in for good measure.  
  
 _Won’t be wearing that face for long,_  he thought. “Pass me the pick?”  
  
Tony reached over and dropped it into Peter’s waiting palm. Peter grabbed Tony’s hand, brought it up to his lips and dropped a quick kiss on his knuckles. “Thanks, love,” he said, smirking when Tony’s cheeks flushed.   
  
“Right then. Here it is.” Peter began to pluck out the individual notes of the chords from earlier, humming over them softly. Sweet little broken chords slowly crescendoed and built into a loud chorus. Peter crooned over his steady plucking, singing loud and clear about ‘a complex story, told by the ancients, nuanced and layered, incredibly hard to comprehend but gripping all the same’. How he couldn’t get enough of it, how it was oh so significant, much more than most realized, and how it would go down in history one day, for future generations to marvel at.  
  
It was simple. It was transparent (he hoped).  
  
Still, Peter got lost in it, as he did with all of his music.  
  
When he was finished, he raised his head and startled a little at the sight of Tony sitting right in front of him. He hadn’t seen him move. He was so close that their knees were touching, leaning into his face that it was difficult for Peter to focus on his eyes.  
  
“Peter,” Tony murmured, voice pitched low, and a little choked up.   
  
“Tony – ” Tony’s lips cut Peter off.   
  
Peter had already been feeling a little floaty from playing, but it was nothing compared to how he was feeling right then. Tony kissed him with intent. Peter knew he was trying pour out everything he couldn’t say in words - just as Peter had done with his song. Peter felt otherworldly, like he was a slowly drifting planet, anchored only by Tony’s hands, which were now caressing the sides of his face and smoothing his hair back behind his ears. Tony hummed, and Peter moaned into his mouth, and then Tony’s fingers were gliding down his back and pulling him in even closer until the hollow  _thump_  of their stomachs colliding with the guitar made them snicker and part.  
  
“Thought we were running out of time?” Peter said breathlessly, as Tony took the guitar from his hands.   
  
“Oh, I think we can make time.” Once the acoustic was safely tucked back into its case beside them, he grinned at Peter and pounced.


End file.
